The War in Mexico
by Kolarsa
Summary: The story of a man so Bent on revenge he would go to any length to get it. LOTRxMISC


Justin Castaneda

01/21/07

Chapter one

The War in Mexico

The war has had a devastating affect on the world. So far, Agmar was reigning supreme. However, the conquest has divided the world into two factions. One faction was made up of those that followed the Witch king (or the Dread Lord, as he liked to be called). The other faction was comprised of Americans, who came from North, South, and Central America.

"Those stupid Americans." The Dread Lord growled to himself, _"The very thought of those pathetic mortals makes me very agitated!"_

"Dread Lord?" one of his captains said, disturbing Dread Lord's thoughts.

"I left specific instructions that I was not to be disturbed." the Dred Lord replied.

"Y-y-y-y-yes s-s-s-s-sir I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-was j-just t-t-told to t-t-tell you the s-s-ships are ready." the captain stuttered.

The Witch King didn't answer him. Instead he just looked at him. Then, the captain fell to his knee's.

"Please forgive me master, please!" The captain, in a fit of tears crawled over and kissed the Witch Kings boots.

"You are forgiven," The Witch king sighed in annoyance "Now go."

The Witch King looked over Hawaii with disgust. There were hardly any resources here. Well, he would have all of America's resources soon.

"Master," came Karsh's soft, soothing, whisper-like voice, "The Ships are ready to depart."

"Perfect." The Witch King said. "Bring me my nazgul and my captains. We are going to plan this out."

Meanwhile, in America, at the coast of California, the Witch Kings' greatest rivals were contemplating their predicament.

"Well," Courtny said, rather bossily, "are we goint to sit here forever or are we going to do something about that bastard?"

"Like what?" Marcus sighed. "If our intel is correct, he's heading for Mexico and they closed their boarders."

"We could try to warn them" Kyle suggested. Too bad Justin's not here. We could have **just** sent him **in**."

"What happened to him anyway?" Daniel asked.

"Don't know and probably don't care." Courtney said.

"You're just upset because he grabbed your ass." Kyle taunted.

"Three times!" Courtney yelled.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about Justin that way," Annie said, sounding annoyed. "It makes me feel like the only reason I'm here is to fill his spot because you guys didn't like him."

"Sorry," Marcus said.

"Kyle!" Ariana shouted.

"Yes." Kyle said.

"Our spies reported three hundred ships heading towards the Eastern shore of the United States!" Ariana reported.

"He's deliberately dividing our attention." Annie said.

Kyle remebred when Justin had said that and no one had listened. They had split their forces in half. Justin went with Kyle and Marcus but had not returned from that mission.

"I'll go to Mexico and warn them." Kyle said.

"I'll go as well." Courtney said, taking Kyle's hand.

"I'll go as well because neither of you know how to speak Spanish." Annie said.

"Go luck." Marcus said, saluting them.

The ships were approaching the shores of Mexico. The Dread Lord hoped that his rouse had worked in the United States. It had been four days since he'd set out from Hawaii.

"Bienvandios!" the Mexican President cried. "Welcome weary travelers."

"Hola," Annie said. "We've come here to help our country battle the Witch King.

As Annie and the President started talking, Kyle turned around and took out his binoculars. He could see four ships creeping over the horizon.

"Here they come." He said to Annie.

After what seemed like hour, the ships bows touched the shore. The ship in the center openned to form a plank. In the middle of the plank, on top of a tall, black horse, sat the Witch King. He was a great, black shape against the setting sun. As he road out, all soilders fled before his face, except for Kyle, Courtney, and Annie. Kyle, not waiting for a response, ripped out his sword and charged the Wtch King. The Witch King took out his great sword and easily blocked the blow. He then took his foot out of the stirrup and kicked Kyle hard in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Thou fool," came his dark laughter. "Thou fool. Do you not kow death when you see it? Die now and forever curse in vain."

"America will not be over-run by the likes of you!" Annie shouted. Begone faceless one. Begone and leave our land in peace!"

"Thou kows not what thou talks about." The Witch King then spurred his great horse toward Annie and charged her.

Courtney knoched her bow and shot at the Witch King. Annie threw her spear at the Witch King's face. The Witch King dodged the arrow but the spear caught the top of his hood and ripped it off. What they saw shocked them all! He wore a kingly crown, his face was old and shriveled, annd his eyes were like fire; but the features were unmistakable!

"Well Justin, this seems to be a fitting end for you!" Kyle laughed.

Justin turned the horse and retreated toward the boats. As he retreated, he yelled, "Attack them now!"

Suddenly, seven hundred of his soilders burst out and charged at them! The battle raged long and hard, but the Mexican cried, "Viva el revolution!" Mexicans, even though outnumbered, threw themsevels upon their enemies.

"Surrender!" cried the Captain of Carn Dum.

"Nunca!" the Mexicans cried.

The Witch King's men had been beaten down to five hundred and fifteen while the Mexican army was holding fast at six hundred men. Then the Witch King again came on the battle field, this time dressed in full regalia. In his right hand he held a septer that glowed blue-black.

"These lands shall suffer." he said and laughed..

Then he pointed his great sword toward the sky and a fire ran down the blade. Defender and foe alike stood still. Suddenly the ground turned black and cracked, as if from a lack of water. Kyle then sprang foreward.

"For the free peoples!" he yelled.

The Witch King lept off his horse and shoullted, "Come, thou fool!"

"Clang!" came the swords clash. They had swung so hard sparks flew from the inpact.

"Damn you!" Kyle screamed, slashing at the Witch King's face.

The Witch King did not answer. Instead, he slashed his sword downward. Kyle screamed in agony as the sword severed his limb. Courtney screamed Kyle's name and ran to his side. The Witch King looked down at them and readied his sword for the killing blow. Before he could deliver that blow, Annie grabbed a spear and flung it into his chest. The Witch King stumbled backward, grabbing the spear and yanking it out of his chest. When the Mexican soilders saw that he had not been slain, they stared in bewilderment.

How could that not have killed you?" Annie asked?

All of the Witch King's soilders took a step back. If an undead man could look unamused, he did. And if a horse could look bewildered, his horse did.

"To answer your question," the Witch King said, "I can only be slain by Elvin-wrote steel."

At hearing this, all the Mexican soilders dropped their swords and fled toward the United States.

Annie and Courtney helped Kyle up onto his horse. "We have to get out of here" Annie said.

As they fled, they heard the Wtich King say, "This is but the first of many victories."


End file.
